


Bloodied Hands, Broken Bones

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week, Embedded Video, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan video for the Bloodied Hands prompt from Aruani Week 2014. Featuring "Broken Bones" by CHVRCHES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Hands, Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is a video, I wanted to make it part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
